


She Was a Homewrecker

by echotango



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, banished sigyn, power hungry sigyn, she's a little shit in this one, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echotango/pseuds/echotango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn has been banished to Midgard due to her excessive mischief making and Loki decides to visit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was a Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> This slightly AU where Sigyn is power-hungry and slightly crazy. She gets banished to Earth and then Loki decides to visit her. She's supposed to look like blonde Natalie Dormer and have a killer fashion sense. And yes, Sigyn has been on Earth long enough to learn a lot of bad words and slang.

                In all honesty, it didn’t take long for Loki to find his long-lost wife, but he dragged out the journey so he wouldn’t have to see her again. He felt a looming sense of dread as he stood outside her apartment in New York City. Loki had taken the liberty of dressing in his Midgardian attire consisting of a well-fitting black suit with a white button down and black tie. A green and yellow scarf was delicately draped around his neck so that when it hung down against his chest, the two sides were parallel to his black tie. He used a bit of magic to open the door that led to the staircase leading to her apartment and he quietly made his way up the steps. As he stopped at her front door, numerous emotions surged through his veins. Hatred, lust, anxiety, sadness. They were all there as he opened the door and walked into the living room. Just as he expected, Loki found Sigyn sitting there in a swivel chair opposite the couch. She used her high heeled Marc Jacob heels to propel herself to face her husband and a smirk grew on her face.

                “Well hello _dear_.” As always, her lips pursed when she smiled and she tilted her head down so that she was almost looking through her eyebrows. “Why don’t you have a seat and tell me why you’re here?”

                “I wanted to check up on you.” He sat down on the white couch that was against the brick wall closest to the street he was just on.

                “Mmmhhhh, really?” Sarcasm filled her voice as she tapped her foot and watched him.

                “Yes, really.”

                “You’re  angry.”

                “Mh?”

                “That you couldn’t find me on the first try.”

                “Well yes, I thought you were dead.”

                “Compassion will get you nowhere in the world.”

                “Says the queen of ice and hatred.”

                “So says the ice jotun.” He ground his teeth together and she had the nerve to laugh at his anger. “Struck a nerve there didn’t I?” She let out a little sigh and looked away from him to focus on the corner of the room. “While I’ve been stuck here in this hell hole, I learned something.”

                “What exactly did you learn?” Sigyn glanced back at him and then cocked her head to the side.

                “I learned that I’m better off without you and your petty schemes.”

                “Oh really?”

                “You see, when I was banished to Midgard, I started a life of my own. A happy one filled with schemes to find you and make you suffer. You left me and I’m content with ruling this world alone, without you by my side.”

                “I left you because you’re insane! You were set on ruining my life and the All-Father’s life. I couldn’t stick around and just let you go around killing everyone in sight just so you could rule this pathetic world.”

                “Pathetic? They managed to defeat a god.” She laughed and he stood up, his fists clenched. His green eyes bore a hole through her head and she smirked, her eyes gliding up to stare into his. “You wouldn’t hit your wife, now would you?” The room was quiet for a short moment before he cracked his jaw and stomped out of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried not to go back and slap her silly. When he heard Sigyn cluck her tongue and make a ‘tut-tut-tut’ noise, he spun around with his nostrils flaring in angry and embarrassment.

                “You’re weak Loki Laufeyson.”

                “Don’t call me that.”

                “What? Weak or Laufeyson?”

                “Both.” His voice boomed and echoed against the walls. With an air of anger and grace, he spun back around towards the door and stomped out to the landing just before the stairs. He had forgotten to close the door and he saw her in the door way, leaning against the doorframe.

                “Goodbye Loki, don’t forget to tell the All-Father that he’s still a dick.”


End file.
